nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Versammlung der Ritter
thumb|300px|Treffen der Ritter des Königreichs in der Abtei zu Nordhain. Die Versammlung der Ritter, auch '''Kronrat '''genannt, ist eine unregelmäßige Zusammenkunft der Ritter und Adligen des Königreichs Sturmwind. In dieser Versammlung besprechen die Ritter all jene Punkte im Voraus, über die in den Ständeratssitzungen zusammen mit den Bürgern und dem Klerus abgestimmt werden muss. Ursprünglich als Gilde gegründet wurde im Laufe der Zeit die Versammlung zu einer Gemeinschaft Adligenspieler von verschiedenen Gilden. Zusammensetzung Der derzeitige Sprecher des Adligen- bzw. Ritterstandes ist Sir Alleander von Staupitz. Er lädt in der Regel einmal im Monat die Ritter des Königreichs Sturmwind zu einem gemeinsamen Treffen in die Abtei von Nordhain. Anwesende Ritter waren in der Vergangenheit unter Anderem: * Alleander von Staupitz * Arelius Taras * Arken van Roth * Cathalan Lightblade * Dunrik of Leith, ehemals of Eastvale * Éduard Lichtglanz * Lilarya von Lärchensang * Pyrota van Roth * Ragnar Sturmfels * Serus von Darroheim * Terenc Fenlo * u. v. m. Prozedere Vor jeder Ständeratssitzung werden Punkte aufgenommen, die der Adel geklärt haben möchte. Über diese Punkte wird abgestimmt. Jeder Adlige hat 1 Stimme, und er hat seine Stimme abzugeben. Abgeben können aber nur diejenigen, die vor Ort sind oder ggf. eine Note an den Herzog im Vorfeld abgegeben haben. Enthaltungen sind nicht gestattet. Sollte es zu einem Patt kommen, also gleiche Stimmenanzahl, so erhält der Herzog zwei Stimmen. Beim Ständerrat vertritt der Herzog schließlich argumentativ und stimmlich den Stand des Adels und der Ritter. Sollte eine Eilabstimmung über einem Punkt nötig werden, der vorher nicht im Protokoll des Rates verabredet war, so stimmt der Herzog für den Stand (ohne diesen vorher zu konsultieren) und muss im Anschluss aber seine Meinung rechtfertigen. Vorherige Vorsitzende des Kronrats Herzog Atheldan von Steinwacht Sir Dunrik of Leith (temporär) Sir Veyt van Roth (temporär) Baron Cathalan Lightblade (temporär) Lady Katrin von Breent (temporär) Neuregelung des Kronrats im September 2014 Der Kronrat des Reiches ist die in unregelmäßigen Abständen stattfindene Versammlung der Adeligen des Reiches. In diesem Rat besprechen die Mitglieder all jene Punkte im Voraus, über die in den Ständeratssitzungen zusammen mit den Bürgern und dem Klerus abgestimmt werden muss, sowie alle an diesen Rat gestellten Anträge. Wappenrolle: Die Wappenrolle ist ein Forenbereich im Forum der Verteidiger der Krone in dem jeder Adeliger des Königreich Sturmwind sich eintragen soll. Dabei sind u.a. folgende Angaben zu machen: Name: Titel: Wappen: Herkunft: Familienstand: Stammbaum: Legitimation: Anspruch /Erbe: Lehnsherr von: Lehnsnehmer von: Lehen + Auflistung der wichtigsten Fakten (Lage, Größe, Einnahmequellen, vorhandene Rohstoffe / vorhandenes Handwerk, Produktion, Handel und Probleme) Beschreibung des Lehen (optional) (Die Beschreibung des Lehen soll sich an den Landmarken und dem im Spiel dargestellten Gegebenheiten orientieren. Sie soll die vorhanden Rohstoffe, wichtige Handelsgüter, Größe und Einnahmequellen des Lehns wieder geben, aber auch seine Probleme und Schwächen. Es soll ein guten Gesamteindruck vom Lehen vermitteln. Wichtig ist sich genau Gedanken zu machen was man hat und was man nicht hat. Es geht z.B. darum über den Mangel einer bestimmten Ware Rollenspiel in Form von Handelsverträgen oder der gleichen mit anderen Adeligen zu erspielen. Nicht ein jeder sollte über Goldminen oder dergleichen verfügen sondern sich Gedanken an Hand von Lage und Umgebung machen was auf dem Lehen los ist und wie es Einnahmen generiert. Am Beispiel von Goldhain, dort würde die meisten Einnahmen aus Zöllen generiert, da alles was auf dem Landweg nach Sturmwind gebracht wird durch Goldhain durch muss, zudem verfügt der Ort über eine Schmiede die ebenfalls Einnahmen generiert. Muss aber noch Erz, Nahrung und sowas von andern Lehen heran geschafft werden. ) Ist der jeweilige Spieler mehr als drei Monate inaktiv wird sein Eintrag ins Archiv verschoben, sobald er wieder aktiv wird das unverzüglich auf Anfage hin rückgängig gemacht. Zusammensetzung: Der Kronrat setzt sich aus allen Adeligen des Königreiches Sturmwind zusammen, die sich in die Wappenrolle des Reiches eingetragen habe und vor mindestens zwei Standesgenossen und einem Priester den Eid öffentlich (kleines Event im Forum angekündigtes zu dem der Adel geladen werden soll) auf seine Majestät König Varian Wrynn abgelegt haben (egal ob Amtsadel, landloser Adel oder Adelige mit Land). Der bezeugte Eid ist mindestens zwei Wochen vor der Sitzung zu leisten. Die beiden Zeugen und der Priester sollen dem Vorsitzenden des Kronrat entsprechendes Zeugnis darüber leisten. Ebenfalls ist es Paladinen gestattet an den Sitzungen als vollwertige Mitglieder teilnehmen wenn sie dies im Vorfeld zur Sitzung dem Vorsitzenden erklären dauerhaft auf ihre Stimme im Klerusrat des Reiches zu verzichten. Da es einem jeden nur erlaubt ist in einem Rat seine Stimme abzugeben. Geschäftsordnung Einladung, Ort und Öffentlichkeit der Sitzung: Der Kronrat tagt traditionell in der Abtei zu Nordhain im Saal mit dem runden Steintisch. Abweichende Tagungsorte werden in der Einladung entsprechend genannt. Der Vorsitzende des Kronrates lädt die Mitglieder zur Versammlung. Generell sind die Sitzungen nicht öffentlich und nur für geladene Adelige, ihre Knappen und Ehepartnern, sowie volljährige Kinder. Anderen Dritte ist es nur mit Einladung gestattet an den Sitzungen teilzunehmen, sie verfügen weder über Stimmrecht noch Rederecht außer zu gewissen Themen. Grundsätzlich wird geladen wer als aktiver Adelsspieler in der Wappenrolle gelistet ist. Themen und Antragsstellung: Generell werden auf einer Kronratssitzungen alle Anträge besprochen die vor dem Ständerat oder an den Ständerat von Sturmwind gestellt werden. Zudem werden alle Anträge in der Sitzung besprochen die bis zum Versenden der Einladung zur Sitzung im Bittstelleraum öffentlich gestellt wurden, oder direkt dem Vorsitzenden des Kronrates vorgetragen worden sind. Alle Anträge ob im Bittstelleraum oder direkt vorgetragen werden an die Mitglieder des Rates weitergeleitet. Während der Sitzung direkt können ebenfalls Anträge eingebracht werden der Vorsitzende entscheidet je nach Antrag im Einzelfall ob der Antrag in der Sitzung behandelt und zur Abstimmung gebracht wird oder auf die kommende Sitzung vorschoben wird. Zudem entscheidet der Vorsitzende ob ggf. einzelne Anträge in ihrer Tragweite so wichtig sind, das sie vor den Ständerat gebracht werden sollten und nicht allein abschließend im Kronrat beraten werden sollen. Stimm- und Rederecht im Kronrat: Alle Mitglieder des Kronrates haben ein gleichberechtigtes Stimm- und Rederecht. Ein jedes Mitglied verfügt über eine Stimme und müssen diese grundsätzlich bei der Abstimmung abgeben, eine Enthaltung ist nur unter genauer Angabe von Gründen und unter Zustimmung des Rates möglich. Zudem ist es den Mitgliedern des Kronrates nicht erlaubt an Abstimmungen teilzunehmen aus denen sie persönliche, rechtliche und oder Vermögensvorteile erhalten. Adelige anderer Reiche, Knappen und Paladinnovizen, sowie Ehepartner haben kein Stimmrecht sondern lediglich ein Rederecht. Für den Rat geladene Dritte die z.B. zu bestimmten Themen beraten haben weder Stimm- noch Rederecht außer zu dem Zwecke zu dem sie geladen wurden. Im Falle einer Stimmengleichheit zu einem Antrag, also einer 50/50 Situation, zählt die Stimme des Vorsitzenden des Kronrates doppelt, so das dadurch eine Entscheidung herbei geführt wird. Übersicht: Vorsitzender – Stimm- und Rederecht, Stimme zählt bei 50/50 doppelt Adlige Sturmwinds - Stimm- und Rederecht Paladine die auf ihre Stimme im Klerusrat dauerhaft verzichten - Stimm- und Rederecht Adlige anderer Reiche - Rederecht Knappen - Rederecht Paladinnovizen – Rederecht Ehepartner, Söhne und Töchter – Rederecht Dritte geladene – Rederecht zu bestimmten Themen Besonderheiten: Generell stimmen Ehepartner, wenn sie beide von Adel sind nur mit einer Stimme im Kronrat. Eine Ausnahme dieser Regel tritt in Kraft, wenn beide eigenständige Adelige sind und ihren Titel aus eigener Kraft heraus tragen. Weitere Ausnahme sind Töchter und Söhne, auch diese haben kein Stimmrecht, sondern nur ein Rederecht, außer sie sind eigenständige Adelige (eigener Titel, nicht der, der Eltern) Vorsitzende des Kronrats: Alternative 1: Der Vorsitzende des Kronrates wird aus der Mitte der anwesenden Adeligen heraus gewählt und nimmt das Amt für die Dauer von drei Monaten wahr. Er vertritt den Stand des Adels argumentativ bei der Ständeratssitzung ist stimmt dort wie es zuvor durch den Kronrat bestimmt wurde (imperatives Mandant). Sollte es eine Eilabstimmung im Ständerat zwingend nötig sein, so entscheidet der Vorsitzende für den Stand und muss die Entscheidung beim nächsten Kronrat rechtfertigen. Beim ersten Zusammenkommen des Kronrates nach Amtzeit oder beim letzten Konrat in der Amtzeit des Vorsitzenden wird erneut ein Vorsitzender aus der Mitte des Rates gewählt. Alternative 2: Ein Mitglied des Kronrates aus dem Kreis der sich vorher im Forum gemeldeten Freiwilligen übernimmt für eine Dauer von drei Monaten den Vorsitz des Rates. Er vertritt den Stand des Adels argumentativ bei der Ständeratssitzung ist stimmt dort wie es zuvor durch den Kronrat bestimmt wurde (imperatives Mandant). Sollte es eine Eilabstimmung im Ständerat zwingend nötig sein, so entscheidet der Vorsitzende für den Stand und muss die Entscheidung beim nächsten Kronrat rechtfertigen. Beim ersten Zusammenkommen des Kronrates nach Amtzeit oder beim letzten Konrat in der Amtzeit des Vorsitzenden wird der neue Vorsitzende des Kronrates nach dem vorher durch den Kreis der Freiwlligen bestimmten Reihenfolge ernannt. Die Vertretung des Vorsitzenden fällt dem nach dem Titel an höchsten stehenden Adeligen zu. (bei mehren gleichen Ranges, der “dienstälteste”) Lehnsvergabe: Es gibt mehre Möglichkeiten ein Lehen zu erhalten, die erste ist es sich in den Dienst eines ausgespielten Lehnsherren zu stellen und von diesem ein Lehen in seinem Besitz zu erhalten. Es ist nicht möglich sich einen übergestellten NSC Lehnsherren zu erfinden um belehnt zu werden. Alle andere, derzeit vakanten Lehen vergibt der Kronrat. Es ist nicht möglich einen Antrag auf Belehenung vor dem Rat zustellen, außer es passiert im Rahmen eines damit verbundenen RP-Projektes, das zumindest im internen Forum vorgestellt werden soll, damit darüber beraten werden kann. Alternativ kann die Belehenung eines Spielers auch aus der Mitte des Rates OC und IC vorgeschlagen werden. Dabei ist aber zu beachten , dass ein Lehen zum einen Verantwortung mit sich bringt, aktiv bespielt werden soll und der Antrag OC im internen Forum und IC besprochen wird. Diese “Neu”-Reglung findet natürich nur auf zukünftige Lehnsvergaben Anwendung, auf die bisher vergebenen Lehen hat es keinen Einfluss. Titelvergabe: Der Kronrat entscheidet über die Vergabe von Titel im Reich Sturmwind. Ein Adeliger der seinen Eid auf den König abgelegt hat wird in den Herren/Damenstand bzw. Ritterstand nach der Schwertleihe und dem Eid auf den König aufgenommen und darf sich Junker oder Edler/Edle bzw. Lord/Lady oder im Falle eines Ritters “Sir” nennen. Weitere Titel werden nur auf Vorschlag und Antrag für entsprechende Leistungen oder mit einem Lehen (siehe Lehnsvergabe) aus der Mitte des Kronrates heraus vergeben. Die entsprechenden Anträge werden IC besprochen, sowie OC im internen Forum. Wichtig, um den Eid für den Herren/Damenstand leisten zu können muss man von adeliger Abstammung sein, ob leiblich oder adoptiert. Der Ritter bildet eine Ausnahme, es bedarf keiner adeligen Abstammung, aber einer vorher gegangenen ausgespielten Knappenzeit bei einem Charakter im Ritterstand. Spieler die von vorne herein einen Adeligen spielen wollen der bereits auf Sturmwind vereidigt ist, sollte ebenfalls einen Edlen / Edle oder einen Ritter spielen, höhere Titel werden durch den Kronrat vergeben. Wer mit hohem Titel einsteigen will sollte OC mit den anderen Adeligen Rückrsprache halten, da hohe Titel das Spielumfeld aktiv beeinflusst und viele Pflichten verbunden sind. Ein hoher Adelstitel erfordert entsprechendes Gefolge und einen damit verbundenen Backround und vor allem die Legitimation durch die Communty. Twinks: Es wäre grundsätzlich wünschenswert wenn Spieler die Charaktere in mehren Ständen spielen sich im Bezug auf ihre Stimme für einen der angebotenen Räte entscheiden würden. Dabei wäre es ferner wünschenswert wenn es sich dabei um den Rat handelt in dem ihr am meisten Präsenz zeigt durch euer Spiel, sei es mit eurem bürgerlichen, adeligen oder Mitglied des Klerus. Abschlussbemerkung: Diese Satzung wurde intern diskutiert und von den im Forum frei geschalteten "Verteidigern der Krone" als "gut" befunden. Entsprechend soll hier keine Diskussion um einzelne Punkte entbrennen oder begonnen werden. Der Threat dient zur Information und Übersicht über die Organisaition und das Vorgehen des Kronrates, die Lehnsvergabe und dergleichen auf das wir uns derzeit geeinigt haben. Ich bitte für Anmerkungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge und oder Diskussionen, einfach bitte im OC Bereich des Forums ein entsprechendes Thema zu öffnen. (Text der Neuregelung verfasst von Alleander in Abstimmung mit den Kronratsmitgliedern) Weiterführende Links *Das Klerusgremium im Wiki und im Forum - Treffen der Geistlichen Sturmwinds und der Kirche des Lichts u.a. zur Vorbereitung auf den Ständerat *Der Bürgerrat im Wiki und im Forum - Treffen der einfachen Bürger Sturmwinds und des Reichs u. a. zur Vorbereitung auf den Ständerat *Der Ständerat Sturmwinds im Wiki und im Forum - Treffen der drei Räte zur Beschließung und Diskussion reichsweiter Entscheidungen *Die Versammlung der Ritter/Kronrat im Forum Kategorie:Revier:Wald von Elwynn Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind Kategorie:Gemeinschaft Allianz Kategorie:Menschen Themengilde